4th of July
by 1017kristen377
Summary: ike offered Link to go see the fireworks. when they get there, what will happen? ikexlink shonen ai. warioxjigglypuff. zeldaxganon


**A/N: **well, the fourth of July is Sunday. So I hope I'll get this up in time. :D also idk if the smashers would really celebrate the fourth of July. I am making them cuz I want to and I can. :3

**Couple: **IkeXLink or if you want to say Ike/Link.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own super smash brothers brawl, melee, fire emblem, or the legend of Zelda. If I did well, let's just say that there would be more BL in them :D

**Warning: **Yaoi, shonen ai, BL, boyXboy love. Don't read if you don't like it.

**Ike: **well, this ones gunna suck.

**Link: **yeah, like the others

**Ike: **tru dat!

**Me: **…You guys are so mean… oh and if any typos sorry. :D

It was July 4th, or some people like to call it the fourth of July. Smashers in the kitchen were preparing for the annual cookout that was to take place out in the courtyard that evening. Zelda, Peach, and Samus were in charge of all the decorations and party snacks such as the, chips, cake, cookies, as well as the juice and soda's. The snacks and drinks were spread out across two long tables with red table cloths. Above the tables were umbrella to keep the food cool and not roasting hot. The other smashers who didn't help put or did what they had to were in the pool swimming, playing, or just relaxing. Finally the girls got to have their break as the food was beginning to cook. The people cooking, or grilling the food were Ike, and Link. Link was only doing it so that Ike didn't have to cook all by himself, though he really doesn't know how to grill himself.

"Link, you ok?" said Ike placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah. But I've never really done this before." He smiled sheepishly.

"That's alright, I'll help you." Ike said as he picked up a hamburger and placed it on the grill in front of him. Link watched carefully and tried his best to mimic his friend. They filled up the grill with all the meat they could at that time, and closed both lids.

"See, that wasn't that hard, was it now?" Ike chuckled and wrapped his arm around Link's shoulders.

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Ike." Link said sarcastically. They walked over to the table and Ike took a seat wile Link began to set the table.

There were three tables in a row. Each one Link decided to place a different table cloth on. The first being red, second white and third blue. Ike watched as his blond angelic hero placed the plates in front of every chair. His blond hair bouncing as he walked form one place to another and shining more gold than usual in the bright light of the sun. Although it was hot out he wasn't wearing a swim suit or anything like that. Instead he had on his usual green garbs and his signature green hat. His sapphire blue eyes danced from cup to cup as he placed them behind the plates. He looked over at the cobalt haired mercenary and smiled a beautiful childish smile.

Ike smiled back as emerged from his chair. Link continued to focus on his work. Ike began walking towards his angle and when he was next to him he wrapped an arm around the boy's chest.

"KYA!" the blond shrieked as he felt the touch of the other. "Ike? Don't scare me like that." Link said as he turned to his best friend.

"Sorry Link. You look like your having fun setting the table." Ike chuckled.

"Oh I am, Ike." Link smiled and turned back to the table he was working on. "Look, isn't it pretty?"

Ike looked at the table, he smiled. "Yeah Link, you did a great job."

Link blushed a little; he picked up the napkins and handed them to Ike. "w-wanna help?"

Ike laughed at Link's nervousness. "Sure Link." He took the napkins form the blond. They were blue.

"Here, place them on the white table cloth down there. Can you put them under the red plates?" Link asked as he pointed to the table.

"Yeah, alright." Ike said folding on them in a triangle and placing it under the red plate.

"T-thanks Ike."

"No problem."

Finally the food was cooked and the table was set. On the red table the plate and cups were blue and the napkins were white. The white table the plates and cups were red and the napkins were blue. And lastly on the blue table the plates and cups were white as the napkins were red. Some smashers complained about the colors while others complained about sitting at which table. Most of the kids sat together at the red table while the adults and older creatures sat at the other two. Link sat in between Ike and Marth. Marth on the left and Ike well, on the right. Across form Link was Zelda and next to her was her boyfriend Ganondorf. Most of the other smashers at the mansion thought that Zelda and Ganondorf wouldn't make a good couple since he would usually be out to kill her in Hyrule. But, they proved them wrong.

The smashers were free to get up and go get food if they wanted it. Link and Ike had already gotten their food while Ganondorf was getting Zelda and his. Marth was also by the tables getting his food.

"So Link," Ike said after swallowing some of his hamburger. "I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it Ike?" Link asked before taking a bite of his own.

"Well, you know how their going to be showing fireworks later on tonight."

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to watch them with me?"

Link nearly spat out his soda.

"See, we can spread out a blanket on the grass and bring some snacks and just watch the fireworks, together, alone."Ike smiled at his thought of them two alone...at night…with no one around to watch them.

"But, umm Ike," Link placed his drink down and looked at his friend. "Marth had already asked me if I wanted to go with him." He looked down.

"M-Marth?"

Said person finally came back form the table filled with food and seated himself next to the Hylian hero. Ike glared at him. "Hmm? Everything okay there buddy?"

"You asked Link to watch it with you?" Ike asked, crossing his arms.

Marth blushed slightly, "well, umm, yeah. I thought we could umm…but if you want to be with Link I don't mind."

"Marth?" Link questioned.

"It's ok really, I'll…just hang with Roy and Zelda and Ganondorf. " He faked a laugh. Obviously he wanted to be with Link but was to afraid of Ike to say anything about it.

"Thanks Marth." Ike said as he uncrossed his arms and resumed eating. "So I'll be by your room at a quarter to nine then." He said now talking to Link.

"Oh, umm, yeah sure." Link said.

Soon everyone was eating their meals and they were engrossed in conversation. Zelda and Ganondorf were being the loudest amongst the rest. Some people were throwing food at each other. Kirby was swallowing anything that would come his way and when someone threw a certain twelve year old Hylian, the pink bubblegum-like creature swallowed him. It took some of the smashes close by to pin Kirby down and force his mouth open to let toon Link out.

Pikachu was going around under the tables and biting people's feet so that they would look down and see what it was. When doing so Pikachu would swipe their soda and drink it all. When Pikachu did this to Falco, the bird caught him and began yelling at the mouse like creature.

"What the hell are you doing under there? And why would you take my drink when you can go get some yourself?" he was strangling the yellow mouse now. Link emerged form his chair and approached Falco in a hurry.

"Let go of him!" He said holding Pikachu and snatching him form the bird. He began to pet the creature's head. "Can't you see he's just a small innocent Pokémon? He means no harm." (A/N: I was watching "The Wizard Of Oz" Today and I can't get the scene with the lion and the dog outta my head. :P)

Before Falco could say anything else a motorcycle flew past him and ran right into the blond Hylian knocking him and Pikachu over. Pikachu ran away as fast as he could.

"Look out!" a kid with black hair yelled a little too late. He ran over to Link. Ike and Marth did the same.

Ike held out his hand and Link grabbed onto it. "ow, ow, ow, ow…"

"Are you alright Link?" Ness said, Lucas followed behind him.

"Y-yeah." He looked over at the automobile that hit him. "What are you guys doing with Wario's bike?"

"Umm, Wario let us borrow it for a little while." Ness said. Lucas and him tried to pick it up and failed at first, they then used their magic stuff and got it to float in the air (not sure if they really can though XD) and ran away with it.

"You all right Link?" Ike said his right hand in Link's left, and his left around the blonde's waist.

"Y-yeah Ike. Let's just continue eating."

The rest of the afternoon went by quickly. More smashers carried on but everyone began settling down and cleaning up around seven. The smashers then departed to their own rooms to change and shower before heading off to the park, roof, wherever they were going for the fireworks show.

There was a knock at Link's door and the Hylian quickly scurried over to the large piece of wood. He opened the door and on the other side stood a cobalt haired mercenary. He bowed to the blonde. "Shall we be going now? Most of the other smashers had already departed and are on their way now to the park."

"Oh, um…yeah sure. Just hang on a second." Link said running back into his room and folding up his blanket. He threw it over his shoulder and ran back to Ike. "Ok, let's go." He smiled and walked out form his room, locking the door behind him.

They followed some other smashers to the park. As they got there they were surprised about the number of people that showed up. There was barely any place to lay out the blanket and sit. Finally they found an empty spot about a few feet away from the large crowd. Ike helped Link spread out the blanket, grabbing the two corners opposite form link. He collapsed on the soft blanket, that cloth hovering over the lush feeling of the grass.

"Hey there Link!" a certain princess called. Zelda, Ganondorf, and Marth walked up to Link and his blue haired friend.

"Hey there Zelda, Ganon, Marth." The other Hylian smiled as he waved to the three.

"So this is where you're going to be sitting eh?" The princess asked.

"Yeah, I think it's pretty close enough to watch them." He laughed.

"Well, where going to be right over here if you need us." She said walking away from Link. They were only about a foot or two from Ike and Link.

The blonde felt someone pull on him and he collapsed to the ground. A certain mercenary pulled him down. "Oww…Ike? What was that for?" Link asked, his smile not leaving his face.

"You needed to sit. I was getting lonely down here." replied Ike, a sadistic grin over his face.

Suddenly in the distance you could hear the "_Rawer"_ sound of a motorcycle engine then a scream. Those scream belonged to a little puffball who always put smashers to sleep on accident. Wario was chasing her with his motorcycle and she was running away as fast as she could. Wario and Jigglypuff just became boyfriend and girlfriend about a week ago, and even though Wario constantly treats her like crap and attacks her, Jigglypuff always wants to be with him and says that he's everything to her. An odd couple, I know.

Finally the first "_boom!_" was heard and the sky filled up with bright neon colors. After the neon came some purple and orange, a little red mixed. The fireworks show started. Link and Ike stared in awe at the beautiful colors exploding in the bright purple blue dark sky. Yellow, red, green, orange, purple, pink, they even had blue. Almost every color of the spectrum was shooting off and disappearing in the air.

"Are you thirsty Link?" Ike said trying to spike up conversation as the blasts of colors controlled the voices of every smasher, creating an awkward silence between them.

"Huh-what?" the Hylian asked, now adverting his attention to the mercenary.

"Would you like a drink?"

"o-oh no thank you Ike. I'm not really thirsty, but a bit hungry." He laughed awkwardly.

"Would you like something sweet?" Ike asked, leaning into the Hylian a bit more.

"Oh, umm, I was kidding but sure."

"Then close your eyes." The others said moving in closer than before.

"Ok." Link said as he closed his eyes and the blue sapphire orbs disappeared from view.

Ike leaned in and finally closed the distance between them, locking lips with the other just before the finale. Link opened his eyes after they parted and blinked.

"You know Link." Ike said as he cupped the other's face with his hands. "I Love you." Before he could relock his lips with the Hylian, said person started to speak.

"Umm, Ike…" he said looking away from the other, obviously blushing deeply. "I…I may Like you also." Saying this he looked at the mercenary and moving in, this time kissing him. Breaking apart from one another they stared into their eyes.

"That's good." Saying this they locked lips once more just as the finale was going on. The loud crashing of the fireworks and howls of laughter and hooting form the crowd who now had there attention on Ike and Link echoed throughout the night.

**A/N: **I rushed the ending, I know. But the fourth of July is tomorrow and all day tom. I'm going to be cleaning and doing other stuff like getting ready for the party and yeah, that crap. :P so please tell me how ya think and, yeah…WarioXJigglypuff. A bit odd isn't it? Well blame idk4696 for that lul, she's the awesome person who came up with it (as far as I'm concerned.) R&R

**Ike: **you really rushed at the ending.

**Me:** well if you and link didn't make out so much maybe it would've been a little slower!

**Ike & Link: **…(blush)

**Me:** PS: if any of them seem to have bipolar issues, please blame bowling for soup, yellowcard, and kuroshitsuji season 2. Which finally came out today and Alois…OMG I CANT BELIEVE HIM! I still love him deeply but mi needs an explanation Alois GRR! Please review.

**Link: **currently Kristen is listening to "Waiting game" yellowcard peeps. :D


End file.
